


Sticks and Teeth

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sticks and Teeth

Sticks and Teeth

Sequel to the Danvin story I did for Buttskun when I realised ‘I said nothing about a condom. Hm....’ :3

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“DAN!”

Dan jumped as he heard his girlfriend scream, tripping over the pair of shoes lying on the floor of their living room where he was attempting to look up a video he wanted to show her. He bolted from the bedroom, trying to figure out where she was. The front door was still shut and locked from what he could see, nothing broken or out of place. What the hell was wrong?

He eventually found Gwen just sitting in the bathroom on the edge of the bathtub, a hand over her mouth and a look of shock and anxiety and fear on her face. Dan stood in the doorway, Gwen’s eyes meeting his and tears started to fall down her cheeks as she stuttered and waved her arms around, trying to explain something in her normal Gwen Gibberish.

“Woah woah woah, babe. It’s okay, shh, it’s alright,” Dan said soothingly, gathering Gwen into his arms just as she started to sob. Gwen rarely got teary eyed so it was a massive shock to be in the room when she broke down.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, D-Dan,” she whimpered into his shirt as she cried, clutching onto the material as she just repeated ‘I’m sorry’, over and over again, eventually dissolving into incoherent pleadings for forgiveness.

“Gwen, baby, you don’t need to be sorry. Whatever’s happened, we’ll sort it out,” Dan whispered to Gwen, brushing some tears from her cheek as she hiccupped. Gwen gave a hesitant nod, wiping at her face as she leant into Dan’s chest. “Now what happened?” Dan asked as he ran his fingers through her hair to comfort her. Gwen said nothing, instead pointing to the bathroom counter where a white stick was innocuously sitting. Dan was a little confused for a moment before he realised what the stick was.

“You’re...?” Dan said, looking down at Gwen. She nodded.

“How?”

Gwen tugged at Dan’s t-shirt, realising it was the cockbite one, the gears clicking until he remembered that day.

“We didn’t use a...” Dan said breathlessly, feeling a little faint. Gwen nodded quickly, pulling away from Dan and sitting on the edge of the bathtub again, wrapping her arms around herself. Dan just stood there, processing this new development. Gwen _had_ been throwing up quite a bit recently. More than normal anyway and she’d been a little moody too but Dan just thought it was stress. Then a wide smile appeared on his lips.

“You’re...” He repeated, this time with excitement and happiness. Gwen just looked at him like he was insane.

“Dan,” she said, her voice thick and croaky from tears. “You’re...you’re _happy_ about this?” Gwen asked and Dan dropped to his knees in front of her to bring her lips to his.

“Of course I’m happy B. I love you, I actually...” Dan trailed off, holding up his hand to tell her to wait there as he ran out of the bathroom, rummaging through the closet. Gwen stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom doorway, peering around the corner to see only Dan’s bottom half sticking out of the closet before he managed to pull himself free and stumble back over to Gwen, dropping down to one knee.

It was a small velvet box.

“Its- well it _was_ my gran’s but she gave it to me to give to the person I love,” Dan said, opening the small box to reveal a beautiful gold and diamond ring. “I was gonna do it on our 2 year anniversary but, fuck sooner’s better than later, isn’t it?” Dan said with a nervous smile while Gwen just stood there, hands covering her mouth.

Then she ran back into the bathroom.

Dan felt his heart drop into his stomach and the smile vanished until he heard Gwen retching into the toilet. He stood and walked into the bathroom, holding Gwen’s hair back as she vomited, finally stopping and gasping for breath. But before Dan could say anything else Gwen turned around and hugged him, tears running down her face again.

“Of course you dope! Of course I’ll marry you,” Gwen said, pulling back to kiss him but stopping a hair’s breadth away.

“Breath,” she said, trying to go to rinse her mouth out to remove the vomit taste but Dan pulled her in for a kiss anyway. It lasted a good few seconds before they parted, Dan nodding.

“Yeah. Teeth,” he said and they both went for the sink.


End file.
